


Fourtris Truth or Dare

by WuerdGirl



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliffhangers, Complete, Divergent, Drama, Eric/Tris bashing, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance, trueordare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuerdGirl/pseuds/WuerdGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal truth or dare game between fourtris and their friends are having a truth or dare game. But when Eric dares Tris to do something she doesn't want to do yet has to because she had no passes left. What happens? You ask, read  to find out. FOURTRIS all the way :) first fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I hope you enjoy this story and I'll save my ramblings for the end notes.

**Tobias's POV**

I was looking for Tris because I haven't seen all morning. I got tired of looking for her thinking that Christina had her, so I decided to go to Zeke's. I heard Zeke, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lauren, Christina, Peter, Shauna, Caleb, Eric, and TRIS?!

Quickly I open the door and saw Tris taking off her shirt while saying

"No Eric, I'm not going to kiss you as a dare."

Zeke and everyone else's notices me.

"Hey buddy, come on in and play truth or dare," Zeke says,

"We'll restart the game. Okay everybody all clothes on."

I see Tris sitting next to Caleb so I sit on Tris's other side.

"Okay, I'm changing the rules a bit. So the new rules are you have only one pass, and you have to do it," Zeke says, "I'll go first."

"Tris, truth or dare," Zeke says.

"Truth," Tris says.

"Pansycake," Uriah says.

"Oh shut up," Tris replys.

" Okay, back to the question, Zeke says getting back to the game, "Tris, what's Four's real name?"

"Pass," Tris says.

"Eric, truth or dare?," Tris asks

"Dare," Eric says.

"Okay," Tris says tapping her chin, "I got it. Eric I dare you you todo the chicken dance."

"Fine," Eric replies and gets up and does the chicken dance.

"Tris, truth or dare?," Eric says.

Uh oh, this can't be good. She has to do it, she doesn't have any more passes left.

"Dare," Tris says

Uh oh, now I'm sweating. This can't be good. Nope,nope,nope this can't be good.

"Four step out of the room," Eric says

"Why," I ask

I step out of the toom sweating, freaking out for Tris.

A few minutes later I hear a slap and an ow from Eric.

"Let Four know whats going on Zeke," I hear Tris say

"Oh and Eric this was this is the worst dare EVER!," Tris yells


	2. We're over Part 1

**Tobias's POV**

Tris comes out. She looks like she's fighting tears.

She takes off the simple gray ring I got her for her 17th birthday. I'm crushed.

Is she breaking up with me? I stand there shell shcoked.

Everyone comes out of Zeke's apartment. Caleb pats me on the back and tells me every thing will be okay.


	3. We're Over Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dare will be in bold for this chapter.

**Four's POV**

After everyone leaves I storm into into Zeke's apartment.

"What the heck happend?!," I ask him a bit yelling.

"The game continues Sunday," Zeke replies glumly, "I'm so,so,so,so, sorry Four. Also Tris says she's sorry too."

"What did Eric dare Tris todo?!," I ask/ yell.

"Eric dared her, **to not egnologed you, and if she did she had to be mean about it, take off the ring you gave her in front of you, and to be 'single' for a week, and other stuff you'll find out later** ," says Zeke.

I run out of Zeke's apartment and run to mine and Tris's. I see Tris packing and my heart breaks again.

"So. Zeke told you, huh?," Tris askes glumly and with no emotion.

" Yeah," I reply, "So why are you packing?," So why are you packing ?"

"Part of the dare. **I can't hug, kiss, sleep with you, or anything like that** ," She says sniffling and crying a bit.

I walk over to her and embrace her in a hug, stroking her hair. She wiggles out of my grip and runs to the bathroom and locks the door.

Tris's POV

I hate this dare. I love Tobias and this is pure tourcher.

Four's POV

I bang on the door.

"Tris, open up please," I ask/beg/ with sadness in my voice.

She opens the door and hugs me & gives me a passionate kiss. Then pulls away. Way to soon for my liking.

She grabs her bag, walks to the door and leaves. My heart breaks again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Since People Sorta freaked out over this: Just Joking, they weren't really over


	4. First night alone

**Four's POV**

I head to my room and go to sleep.

I found it hard to sleep with out Tris. Finally I grab & hold her pillow that she sleeps with. I in hail her sent on the pillow and fall asleep quickly with dreams of Tris.

In the morning I see one of my shirts are missing. I see a note that she left. It said:

_Four,_

_I borrowed one of your shirts. Will return it Sunday._

_\- Love Tris_

I smile a bit and go get ready.


	5. Sunday

**Four's POV**

I'm going to go see Tris because today is SUNDAY!!!!! and the dare is done.

I walk passed the Chasm and see Eric kissing............................


	6. Sunday Part 2

I see Eric kissing.........TRIS?!?!

He's kissing Tris. MY TRIS!!!!!

I see her hands on his chest, his hands wrapped around her. I realize she's pushing him away, but he won't let her.

Now I'm pissed. The dare ends today. This must be why he dared her. Quickly I grab Eric off of Tris and drop him on the ground.

Tris stands up & kicks Eric in the groin and walks off. I leave Eric on the ground and run after Tris.

 

_4:12 am_

 

**Tris's POV**

I'm hanging from the chasm, hand cuffed. I try to scream but I can't. I can't move. It's like I'm awake yet asleep. I can't scream, or talk either. It's like I'm dead.

 

**Four's POV**

 

I slip on some jeans, and T-shirt & some shoes. I know somethings wrong. I see my front door open and a broken needle, all empty. Quickly I run to the chasm. I see hand cuffs hanging on to a bar.

 

**Tris's POV**

I hear someone coming. I try to scream but I can't.


	7. Sunday Part 3

**Tobias's POV**

I look over the ledge and see Tris. She looks dead. God, I hope she's not. If she dies, then I die too. { **A/N:** **The feelsss =)))}** I quickely get her off of the ledge and break wth handcuffs. I pick her up. She's in my arms and rember when I saved her from Peter, Drew and Al. I check if she's breathing. She is. I breathe a sigh of relief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note 2: THIS NOTE IS OLD  
> Author's note:
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading this. I'm sorry I'm not updating as much. I have six weeks left of school and I'm taking the SBAC at my school :/ I only have math left. During the summer and when I'm not doing homework or chilling I try to update. I copy this off of my notebook. Thanks for staying with this story. It's my first fanfic even though I didn't publish it first. While you wait plz, plz, plzzz check out my other stories and comment any ideas you have for it. If I like it I'll include it and give you credit.
> 
> ~~~~ Love,
> 
> Emily
> 
> Peace out my Pancake Nijas of Death :)


	8. Sunday Part 4

**Tris's POV**

I'm in Four's arms. I try to speak but I can't.  I can't even groan.

**Four's POV**

I run to the infirmary. I'm glad Christina is working tonight. She comes out and freezes. She rushes to me and Tris back.

Awhile later the doctor comes out and explains that Tris was injected with a special serum to have her look and act dead,

"She is awake but sleeping," the doctor says, "She'll be free to go in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.


	9. DUN DUN DUNNNNN

**Tobias's POV**

I go home and fall asleep

Next Moring

I wake up and see Tris in my arms, looking as wonderful as ever.

"Four," she says

"Yes?" I reply

"Wake up," she says

" I am awake," I say

"No, no your not," she starts crying

Before I can comfort her I fall off the bed and see that there's no Tris.

I see Chris crying.

"Whats wrong Chris?," I ask her

"T-T-T" she can't even say it, she's crying so hard.

"Do you want me to follow you?" I ask

She nods, still sniffing and crying.

We walk to the infermery

We walk into Tris's room.

Will, Zeke, Shannau, Marlene, and Uriah are already there.

The room is torn, I see bullet holes, blood, and knife shards. I fall to my knees.

A few minutes later we heared a girl scream, gun shots, and a voice.

"Get back here," The voice says, "you will be mine. I will marry you Tris!"

The voice belongs to Eric.

We all run out & and see Eric pointing a gun at Tris, who is backed up agaisnt the wall with a gun too.

"Tris," Eric says, "You will marry me. I am leader you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, guys I'm gonna end there. I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait. I'll date tomorrow though my Pancake Nijas of Death


	10. Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a preview.

**Previously**

_"Tris," Eric says, You will marry me. I am leader you know."_

**Tobias's POV**

Tris fires a bullet near Eric's feet.

"No," Tris says with calmness and authority, " I will not ever marry you! I love Four. Now on the count of 3 you will throw you gun over the chasm. Go? it?"


	11. Get your toliet plunger ready

**Previously**

_"Tris," Eric says, "You will marry me. I am leader you know."_

**Tobias's POV**

Tris fires a bullet near Eric's feet.

"No," Tris says with calmness and authority, " I will not ever marry you! I love Four. Now on the count of 3 you will throw you gun over the chasm. Go? it?"

"Yes," Eric says, "Wifey."

"Don't call me that," says Tris

"1.......2.......," Tris says, "3"

The guns go over the chasm, Eric runs and traps Tris.

Me and my friends are frozen.

"Now," Eric says, "Pucker up"

"Never" Tris replies

"You're going to kiss me either way Tris. Might as well enjoy it," Eric says

Now me and my friends are really frozen, I can't even move.

Eric swings Tris around and dips her.

Eric must have know we where here.

Eric kisses Tris

Eric lifts his head up and says, " Sorry Four, she's all mine now." And he kisses her some more.

**~~~~~~~~I considered ending it here, buuuuuuuutttttttttt I decided not to, so I'll give you another preview of what will happen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Eric screams and he pulls away dropping Tris. Tris falls to the ground and then gets back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until tomorrow my lovelies


	12. Uhhhh *insert catchy title name here*

**Tobias's POV**

Eric screams and he pulls away from, dropping Tris. Tris falls to the ground  and then gets back up.

"She bit my tongue." Eric says.

"Serves you right for trying to kiss me." Tris says and kicks Eric in the groin and he falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but I'll try to update later. I'm going to a concert tomorrow so I might not be able to update.


	13. Long time no see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- I'm so so soooo sorry for the wait. I recently started high school. Any let the story begin.

**Tobias's POV**

I suddenly unfreeze and run over to Tris.

I hug her and stroke her hair. I'm about to kiss her when she puts her hand to my mouth and wriggles out of my grip and walks toward the apartment after getting hugged by everyone eles .

I run after her.

**Tris's POV**

I feel bad about not kissing Tobias back but I just couldn't, I just couldn't since the taste of Eric was still in my mouth. I walk into the apartment, grab the mouthwash and rinse out my mouth.

Tobias walks in.

Preview for next chapter

**Tobias's POV**

I walk in and see Tris using the mouthwash.


	14. Part 16- Yo, I'm not dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long.

**Tobais's  POV**

I walk in and see Tris using the mouthwash. Tris walks over to me and kisses me. 

She pulls away.

"Sorry," She says, "I couldn't kiss you because I had the taste of Eric in my mouth. He tried to french kiss me so I bit his tongue."

"Oh, okay," I reply, "I was worried that you didn't love me anymore."

"Silly," She says lightly pushing me, "you're my other half and I'm yours. Plus I'm all yours." 

"Oh, I almost forgot," She says pulling out out the rings I got her and put them on.

I'm still holding her when all of  sudden she goes limp. **(Would it be wrong of me to end it here? Jk, I won't cause I've been gone for so long.)** I realize she fell asleep.

I pick her up and lay her in bed. 

She whispers, "I've been up all night." 

**12:00 am**

Tris starts screaming and thrashing. I grab her and pull her close but shes not there. 

"FOUR!" I hear someone scream, I realize it's Tris.

I hop up out of bed and see that Eric's got her.

"Sorry Four," he says, "But we've got a wedding to attend to." 

He puts his hand over her mouth.

Eric screams and I realize that Tris bit him.  Eric loosens his grip on Tris and she runs over to me and goes behind me gripping the back of my shirt and cowering. 

I look at her. I see that she has the same look I had when Marcus beat me, but more terrified. This makes me me angrier. Normally she's so strong, but now I see that Eric has hurt her so much that right now she's terrified.


	15. Part 17- The Last Part

**Tobias's POV**

I quickly start beating Eric up. Before Eric goes unconscious he shoots a gun at Tris. Before I can get to her, she falls over. **((No, she is not bleeding. It isn't a normal gun.))** I kick Eric and run over to Tris.

I pick her up and lay her in bed.

I run back to Eric and shake him until he wakes up. **((Four was not gentle))**

"What did you shoot her with?!" I yell

"A tranquilizer dart" He replies with an evil grin

"Don't worry, she'll wake up. But she may loose her memory and you can't do anything to bring it back, and then she's all mine." He says

I punch him, knocking him out, throw him out in the hall, and call a nurse for him and shut the door.

Later (8:00 am)

Tris sits up and looks at me, I smile back. I move towards her slowly, she retreats.

"D-Don't come any closer," She says

"I can help you" I tell her

"Really?" she asked

 

**Tris's POV**

I woke up in a strange room. I don't know where or who I am. A guy walks in. He's hot.

 

**Tobias's POV**

I'm sad that Tris doesn't remember me and really want to kill Eric for make Tris loose her memory.

"S-So you know who I am," A confused Tris asked

"Yeah, I do" I reply sitting on the bed. Tris moves closer to me.

"So, who am I?" She asks, "You seem familiar"

"This may seem odd," She says, "but for some reason I really want to kiss you, but you probably have a girlfriend."

Tris leans against my arm. I lift up my arm and pull her close.

"I do have a girlfriend," I say, "your her, but Eric sh-" I get off by Tris

" _Eric_ " She says spitting out his name like venom, "I don't like him Tobias."

"Wait, did you just call me Tobias?" I ask

"Yeah, so what were saying about Eric?" She says

"He shot you with an experimental tranquilizer dart that made you lose your memory." I say

"I remember that" She says

I'm about to say something but Tris kisses me first.

She pulls away a little, still hugging me, she says, "Tobias, I-I remember" She hugs me tighter.

"I glad" I say, hugging her back

"Ready to go?" I ask her **((Don't tell you forgot about the continued True or Dare at Zeke's?))**

"Yup," She says popping the 'p' in yup, "Let's go"

**~The End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everybody, I guess this good bye. The story is officially over. Thank you for staying with me through out the story and my long hiatuses. Please check out my other stories and I hope to see you soon my Pancake Ninjas of Death ~WuerdGirl

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Anyway, so a few things. So one, this is my first fanfic. So it's not my best work but I'm still proud of it. Second, there are short chapters. Deal with me on this. When I wrote this, I didn't really assign chapters to it so I had guess where chapters would be. Third this was originally posted on my Wattpad account, and I took forever to finish it so I'll be posting the original author notes from there to keep it authentic, so some of it might not make sense, so just ignore it along with the chapter's names. Anyway enjoy :)


End file.
